Thundering Moments
by Chocolate Star
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are trapped in an elevator together, what will happen? Will the two finally confess their love for each other? finished story! R&R please! *winks*


Thundering Moments  
Chocolate Star  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
  
Hiyah minna! Back once again with yet ANOTHER story! Hehehe, sorry to all you who are reading Terran Castle! *sigh* I am having writers block with that one! But I promise to get out what I have soon! *winks*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters *sniffle* I only see how I can mess up the plot line lol jk! So don't sue me! *winks*  
  
  
  
  
  
THUNDERING MOMENTS  
  
Usagi stumbled out of bed at the sound of her alarm beeping.   
  
"Great its morning already" she mumbled.  
  
She got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. She had a huge day in court and couldn't afford to be late. She looked out the window, 'Great it's raining,' she thought sarcastically. As she walked out of the bathroom she was greeted by the enticing aroma of a freshly made breakfast. She put on a blue business outfit, with a cute skirt and walked out.  
  
"Morning Usagi," greeted Makoto.  
  
"Morning Mako, thanks for making breakfast! I need all my energy today!"  
  
"A big day in court?"  
  
"Yea, huge! It's my turn to defend my client. Something that's going to take a lot of effort! Especially when I'm up against Rei Hino!"   
  
She sighed thinking how she was going to get through the session. Usagi and Rei might be friends outside of court. Really good friends matter of fact, but they both took their careers quite seriously. And they wouldn't let their friendship get in the way. Plus it would be quite insulting to the other of one of them did!  
  
"Wow, that's tough, but I gotta run; time to open my restaurant! Good luck!" Mako got up and grabbed her keys. Then headed out the door.  
  
"I'll need it," mumbled Usagi finishing off the remnants of her breakfast.  
  
Usagi walked back into her bedroom grabbing the necessary files and checked the time 8:30 a.m..  
  
'Crap I only have 20 minutes to get to court!'  
  
She grabbed her car keys and briefcase, then headed out the door.  
  
She reached the elevator and got in. She was happy that her building had an elevator. Probably due to the fact that it had 20 stories and she lived on the 18th one.  
  
She pressed the button to the lobby.  
  
She heard a 'ding' and another man walked in.  
  
"Hey meatball head," greeted Mamoru Chiba, the most annoying guy Usagi had ever met.  
  
Usagi growled, "Not now baka! I have a big day in court and am SO not in the mood for your smart ass remarks!"  
  
"Okay Odango, I was just being nice!"  
  
Usagi glared at him, if looks could kill......  
  
All of a sudden the elevator started shaking and the lights went out.  
  
Usagi let out a quick shriek. After a little pause she squeaked, "Mamoru.... Are you there?"  
  
Mamoru could hear the terror in her voice.  
  
He felt an emotional tug towards her, the terror in her voice upset him. Just the fact that he was with her and she was frightened hurt him endlessly.  
  
Though he didn't show it, he really liked Usagi, liked her to the point of loving her.  
  
It was just the way he went around showing it that was wrong.  
  
The only reason he was so rude to her was because he wanted attention. He knew she wouldn't give him the time of day if he didn't pump her anger.  
  
All these thoughts ran through his head he heard a slight whimper from one corner of the elevator.  
  
"Mamoru..... I'm sorry..... just please answer me...."  
  
Mamoru could tell that she was on the verge of tears, tears of what he wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Yes Usagi, I'm here, you don't have to worry it will be okay."  
  
Usagi was shocked by the tenderness she heard in his voice. She was comforted by it despite the fact that she was trapped in a dark........ no, a VERY dark elevator.  
  
Usagi crawled/felt her way over to where she heard him reply from.  
  
As soon as she felt a what was probably his shoe, she stopped.  
  
'No, Usagi this is wrong,' she told herself 'This is Mamoru baka, the arrogant bastard, the guy who has been teasing you ever since you were what? 14?'  
  
Mamoru felt a light push on his leg.  
  
"Usagi is that you?"  
  
"Yes, can I sit by you?" She questioned quietly in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Sure come over here," he offered tenderly.  
  
His hand brushed her bare leg. She felt the heat rise up in her face.  
She got a tingly feeling as she sat down next to him. She cuddled under his arm and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
A crash of thunder made her scream and hold Mamoru in a vise-like grip.  
  
"Usagi you're cutting off my air," gasped Mamoru.  
  
Usagi blushed, "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Another crack of thunder and he heard her start to whimper.  
  
"Usagi it's only thunder... What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't like thunderstorms, they frighten me."  
  
"What? Why? It can't hurt you." Replied Mamoru in a haughty tone.  
  
Usagi was hurt by how insensitive he was. She crawled away from him.  
  
Mamoru felt Usagi move away. He suddenly felt a great loss.  
  
"Usagi," he called.  
  
"No, leave me alone, you never cared how I felt before. I don't know why I thought you would care now!"  
  
"That's not true Usagi."  
  
"Really?" she spat, "You just teased and tormented me, but your really cared?! My ass! Don't feed me that shit, I always knew you didn't like me!"  
  
"Usagi, I've always been crazy about you! I know I didn't have the right way of expressing it!"  
  
"Mamoru I am sick of you and your jokes!"  
  
"Usagi I'm not kidding,. I'm serious! I've liked you ever since that one day you threw that test paper on my head. Not to mention the shoes, books, rocks, and anything else you could get your hands on!"  
  
Usagi giggled at the thought, she had always enjoyed chucking things at him. And she had to admit she liked the attention from him.  
  
Mamoru got up and walked over to her. Sitting down next to her he pulled her form against him.  
  
She went without resistance.  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, daring to be bolder than usual.  
  
Usagi once again felt herself turn red. She looked up at him, he gazed down at her.  
  
Slowly he leaned down to meet her in a heartfelt kiss.  
  
Breaking away he whispered, "Ashiteru Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked into his eyes, 'Wow, he really means it.'  
  
"Ashiteru Mamoru."  
  
He hugged her close not wanting the moment to end.  
They had both forgot their responsibilities for the time being. Eventually both of them dozed off.  
  
While they were sleeping the elevator started once again. The doors opened and chaos reeked in the lobby. Cops were scattered everywhere. And curious onlookers gazed into the elevator.  
  
Makoto was standing there with a worried look on her face.  
  
As the cop walked into the elevator she saw two people, a guy and a girl curled in a corner of the elevator. Asleep.  
  
He woke the two up and gave them each a blanket.  
Makoto let out a sigh of relief.  
"Usagi, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Mako, never been better!"  
  
Makoto gazed at her with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Well lets get you back to the apartment, you totally missed your session."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hold on a sec."  
  
She made her way over to Mamoru.  
  
"Lets go out to dinner tonight okay?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, "I'll pick you up at 8."  
  
Usagi smiled and walked back to Makoto.  
  
"Mako? Can we use the stairs?"  
  
Makoto laughed and nodded, "Sure Usagi we'll take the stairs!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Sigh* Finally its over! What did you think? huh huh huh?? LOL Well hope you enjoyed the fic! Post a message, write a review, or email me! I love feedback! Sitara867@hotmail.com Well once again hope you liked the fic! Ja ne!  
*~*Chocolate Star*~* 


End file.
